Secret life of Amy and ricky
by Fraustypop
Summary: Story about Amy, ricky and jon, and... ben.


There was really no way of escaping this, this time was different than any other time. Ricky smiled at Amy, she was different today, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was messy and wild, she looked… beautiful. He had o spend the night last night to watch over Jon, Amy was upset that Ben had broken up with her. He had found a girl in Begonia. What did he see in Amy that made her look different? She looked up to his face about to cry. Crap. What could he do? He took Amy into his arms and held her swaying slightly back and fourth. She put her arms around his shoulders and her face in his chest. She began to cry, she looked so sad. What could she do, the mother of his child was so depressed it stung his heart. There was no one in the world more sweet than Amy Jergins. She was beautiful and smart and sassy. He loved her for it, but he would never tell her so.

Jon began to cry, he could handle Jon, but Amy wasn't that easy, he asked her to go upstairs, take a short nap, and they would go to the park. He knew how hard things could be if things stayed the way they are. Adrian would go and sleep with Ben and he just couldn't handle someone leaving or abandoning him again. He laid Jon down in his car seat, heated up a few bottles, put some diapers in the diaper bag, and put some wipes in there too. He went up stairs to get Amy, she lay on the orange comforter and he watched her breath, he had the urge to let her sleep. He wanted to kiss her forehead and stroke her hair but instead, he knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Amy, wake up, we are ready to leave."

She opened her large brown eyes, briefly smiled, and she got up and grabbed her shoes. Her took a hairbrush and gave it to her. "You might wanna freshen' up a bit." He smirked. He loved to play the bad boy. He liked it more knowing Amy was such a good girl. He grabbed Jon and the diaper bag and put them in his car. He got in front and started it. Amy climbed in and put her seat belt on as they headed to the park.

----------------------------------------------------------------Amy---------------------------------------------------------------

I was surprised when Ricky had asked me but I was kind of happy. Ben, that jerk, I wanted to strangle him. I may have put on that smile but I was furious, he lied to me, he said that he didn't have sex. Why would he lie to me? He should've told me, he shouldn't have even done it. I should have gone with him, he wouldn't let me go, I needed that break, I needed time away, I have a baby for heaven sakes! At least I had Ricky, although I wouldn't think of telling anybody, I just need help sometimes, but I don't want Ben to think I'm some stupid helpless girl, no wonder he had sex with someone else. I wouldn't have sex with him though, but I just had a baby and if that's all he thinks about, he should understand that I had sex once and it wasn't what I thought it would be, I definitely couldn't take that chance again, I really can't handle another kid, I mean, I love Jon, I just wouldn't be able to handle it.

Ricky put Jon in a swing and pushed him while I sat at a small picnic table. I picked at it while watching my baby and Ricky, they were having so much fun. I smiled, I love that he could make Jon smile. M could barely do that, and Jon obviously made Ricky smile as well. I breathed in slowly and looked around it was such a beautiful day. People were really enjoying the day, a couple was eating a picnic and another were….wait, I think I know that guy, its Ben! Oh my god, what the heck is Ben doing here?

He saw me, he frowned and told his friend to hold on.

"Oh my god Ben, is that her?" I sounded jealous but honestly, I was.

"Ummmm, Amy, no, it's not."

"God Ben, so you have a new girlfriend every ten minuets?"

"No Amy, we, fell in love in Italy. You don't understand."

"But you said you still loved me!" I was crying now, tears streaming down my face.

"I do, but, Amy, I love you, I'm just not IN love with you anymore. "

"But, b-b-b-but, that's not possible, I still love you!" I screamed" I love you Ben!"

"AMY! Stop, your not helping. I have made my decision, you need to stop and let me be!"

"Let you be?" I screamed "How can I let you be if I cant be let be?"

"Amy, I'm not even that great, you can do so much better. I have already moved on!"

"I hate you Ben! You are nothing but low life scum!"

"God Amy, you are so judgmental!"

"Shut up!" I screamed as Jon started crying, Ricky picked him up and came over and handed him to me.

"What's your problem Ben? Can't handle that somebody's better than you?" I yelled, the tears streamed down my face. Jon reached his hand up and touched my face at the same time Ben did.

"I still love you Amy, always have always will. But things are different."

Then , a hand came in front of my face and smacked Ben's away. As Ben punched Ricky back, his knuckles skimmed my face. My cheek began to burn, Jon put his hand back on my face and put his head on my chest. Tears burned my already burning face. God, I am so embarrassed.

---------------------------------------------------------Ricky---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben missed my face and hit Amy, he looked so shocked. In fact I was shocked, I grabbed Amy into my arms and ser her aside with Jon.

"What's you're problem?" I was now really angry, I hated being angry, I let my emotion spiral out of control. But in this case I guess I can make an exception.

I punched Ben in the face, god, he was annoying. Amy began to cry again, crap. I walked her to the car and had Amy put Jon in the car. She got in and got settled. I walked to Ben on the ground and kicked him. Maybe he would stay away from her. He'd better.


End file.
